


Lunch For Three

by RoyalBlueRoses



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Awkward Romance, Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Living Together, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - F/F/M, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBlueRoses/pseuds/RoyalBlueRoses
Summary: Lunch and Ranchi are two total opposites, a mechanic, and a waitress by day, stripper by night living together at Bardock's estates to make things meet. The two find it hard to stop themselves from calling on their favorite maintenance man, Raditz. When sparks fly between all three, it's a battle to see whose Raditz's favorite gal. After all, three IS quite the crowd.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Launch/Launch (Dragon Ball), Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lunch For Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome. This is the first chapter to a new story that I hope you will all enjoy. The theme is Modern AU - Roommates. Lunch is blue haired Launch, Ranchi is Blonde Launch, and they no longer have to sneeze to transform, in this story they are two seperate, unrelated people. I've given them alternate names for everyone's convenience.
> 
> I do not own the rights to Dragon Ball Z.

**~•}•{•~**

"How's your meal, sir? Would you like a refill?" A bubbly, royal blue haired waitress says as her white sneakers squeak across the high gloss black and white checkerboard floor, her long, pale legs curving up into an apple shaped bottom in pink running shorts, with a fluffy white bunny tail. She bent over to clean the counter with a wet rag, smiling with upturned eyes as the elderly gentleman nods.

"Simply delicious, would you be a dear and tell Mrs. Bunny I adore her cooking, per usual. I would like another tea, please." The doctor with a name tag reading Briefs said, and Launch nodded, "Yes, sir." before taking his dirty cup, and going to make a fresh iced tea. She had just set it down on the counter, when the phone on the wall rang loudly. The waitress jumped a bit in her skin, then quickly ran over to answer it, her pink satin bunny ears bouncing with the movement.

"He-Hello?"

"Yo, is this Lunch?"

"Yes, ma'am, this is Bunny's, how may I help you?" She said with a soft breathy voice, repeating her well-rehearsed line once again.

"Yeah, I'm calling about your ad in the paper, it says you're looking for a roommate? This was the number under the apartments, I tried that one and you never answered." A feminine, smokey voice responds, and the bluenette woman is nodding, although the other one can't see her.

"...Well, can I live there, or **what**?" The husky blonde interrupted, her gloved hands on her hips as she cradles the phone in between her shoulder and ear.

"Um. Would it be possible we could meet for coffee today?" Lunch asks timidly, and the other girl huffs with frustration.

"Coffee? On a _weekday?_ What time, sweetheart?"

Lunch blushes, and looks back at the shiny countertop behind her, where at the lonely bar, only the doctor is eating.

"Anytime is good. Just come over to Bunny's Dance'N'Dine over on Saltwater Street, in Satan City."

"Got it, toots." She responded, and slammed the grease covered phone in the cradle.

 _"Toots?"_ Lunch asks, as she's twirling the long chord around her finger, then she startles when she hears the dial tone.

"Wait! I didn't get your! Name..."

"Who was that, doll? A customer?" The owner says, donning a feathered blonde bouffant neatly pinned in place atop her head, wearing a pink tube top, and high waisted black leggings. The cursive writing across her chest says Bunny's, themed like the outfit her waitress is wearing, but Lunch wears a black tee shirt reading Bunny's in pink, with a small red apron around her waist.

"I'm not sure, I asked her here for coffee so that we could meet, since she answered my ad in the paper. I'm looking for a roommate."

Bunny nodded, popping her big wad of pink bubble gum.

"Well, business is business, toots, take it or leave it! But, _do try_ not to make any personal calls on the clock." She chirped as she sauntered away, taking the patron's plate and holding it up on one hand.

"Could I getcha anything else, Doctor B? Perhaps some of my _sweet_ buns?" Bunny giggled salaciously, and the man chuckled, polishing his glasses.

"Could I perhaps have them to go?" He said wryly, and Lunch rolled her eyes.

"Sure~ Where and when?"

"Anytime, my darling. I'm always craving a sweet taste of your _delightful_ buns..."

Her and the older gentleman flirted, Lunch's cheeks blushing even deeper as she well knew that Dr. Briefs was Bunny's husband, and they played this game almost everyday when he came in during brunch, and pretended to just be visiting as a patron.

Bunny giggles, twirling her hair around her finger as she wasted time talking to her husband. Lunch fumed, her pale cheeks turning darker red as she watched Bunny casually pocketing her tip.

 _My name's **not** toots! And that was **my** order! _She quietly steamed, turning away quickly as Bunny ran her husband's order loudly through the old-fashioned cash register, and Lunch took out the pot of now burnt coffee, and went to dump it and make a fresh one.

"Ah, ah! What ya doing that for, sweetie?"

"W-Well, it's afternoon now, and soon there's going to be the lunch rush.."

"Exactly! That coffee can go back on the burner, honey! We don't buy it just to clean the drains out, now **do** we?"

"My name is Lunch, I'm _not_ your sweetie!" She huffed, tired of being demeaned as sweetie, toots, honey, darling, ect. Her name was Lunch, and she was tired of being made a fool of!

Bunny smiles, tilting her head, and slams the register shut.

"I know you did **not** try to just talk back to me. You make minimum wage salary, and if you want to make _back_ those tips tonight, you'll put the coffee **on**." The sweet looking, and sounding woman said, then turned her back on her.

Lunch put the pot back on the burner begrudgingly, and whirled around, out to the back where there were empty tables and chairs, and a large stage where soft pop music was playing. She looked back briefly, biting her lip. Bunny was still chatting away with Dr. Briefs, and it was a weekday, so the bar wouldn't have as much business during the week as it did on the weekends, when the charming 50's themed diner turned into a swinging strip joint. Yep, Bunny's was a topless bar, and a diner to boot. Leave it to the eccentric owner, who ran it for fun. Her husband was a well-to-do man, but he loved Miss Bunny so much, he agreed right away when she begged him to let her have her very own restaurant, where the food was good, and the dancing girls were even better.

She walked out slowly towards the stage, where the black dance floor shone, and the gaudy decorations hung. She trailed her fingertips across a giant martini glass, where she sometimes would sit, and serve men drinks right from it. She daydreamed about taking off her apron, kicking off her shoes, and hopping onstage, dancing her stress away, but that was before the bells on the door hung, and she turned around quickly to see the next customer.

 _"Lunch! Get over here!"_ Bunny hissed from the serving window, and Lunch hurried over, and scurried out to the bar to greet the new customer.

"What the hell _is_ this, a **titty** bar!?" The husky voiced woman shouted as she walked in, then laughed as soon as she set herself in one of the spinning barstools.

"Welcome to Bunny's! How may I help-" Lunch said with enthusiasm as she half ran, half tripped over her feet on the slick floor, Bunny shaking her head as she nearly face planted. She was able to save herself just in time, and righted herself, laughing nervously.

"Heh heh, whoopsie daisy! I'm dizzy." She said, attempting to regain her footing, as the blonde woman dressed in dirty red overalls eyed her speculatively.

"Hi Dizzy, I'm Ranchi. How many drinks is the minimum for wait staff here?" The green eyed woman sneered, and Lunch gasped as she realized her mistake.

"I promise you I'm not drunk, and my name's _not Dizzy!_ It's Lunch!"

She blushed, her hands clasped before her small waist as she bowed her head shamefully.

"Oh, So you're Lunch. How's about that coffee?" Ranchi sighed, resting her chin in one hand, where a grease spot was smeared on her chin. Lunch noticed her attire, and the scent of motor oil on her fingerless gloves, and sighed back at her, looking wistfully at the rugged, yet attractive blonde bombshell.

"Can't a gal get a cuppa joe' round here, or is it all titties and giggles?" Ranchi sneered grouchily, and Lunch stiffened, realizing the mouth she was staring at was moving, the blonde's jaw snapping as she continued listing off obscenities.

"Oh, I'll go get-" Lunch began to say, before Bunny butted in.

"Here you are!~" Bunny said, toting her the steaming cup of black coffee with a wink towards Lunch. She gulped, and ran towards the fridge for a small silver pitcher of half and half. Lunch grabbed it, and swung back around, setting the little container down before Bunny could even back away.

"Cream for your coffee, ma'am!" Lunch said, the tiny lid on the dish rattling as it landed on the table. Bunny backed away quickly with a startled huff, then walked away with her head held proudly, swinging her hips back and forth, making the generous swell of her bottom jiggle, catching the female mechanic's eye. Ranchi smirked as she stirred her coffee, Lunch looking on in astonishment. She knew well the expression a man would make as he stared at a dancer's ass, and the look on her face was _just_ the same.

" _Pardon me!_ Here's your sugar!" Lunch huffed, reaching into her apron to place a few packets of sugar there, catching Ranchi's attention. She took all the packets, five of them in total, and ripped off the tops of them, dumping them in her coffee. Lunch breathed a small sigh of relief, at least it would be so sweet she wouldn't have to worry if it tasted a bit overdone.

Ranchi lifted the cup and took a few good gulps, then set the cup down, hissing with a pleased look on her face. Lunch smiled as she inched forward, pulling out a small guest check book.

"Is there anything else you'd like to order? Our special today is open faced reubens, with french fries on the side, your choice of mac n'-"

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Ranchi shook her head, looking around the place with a dubious glance. She read the neon marker menu on the wall and sniffed sharply, making a disgusted face.

"What kinda joint serves macaroni and cheese with minge pudding? I mean, look at those shorty shorts, you bend over and I'll get a full view of your bologna curtains!" Ranchi spat with little decorum, sliding her cup forward as Lunch's dark eyes grew to the size of saucers. Ranchi cackled, slapping one hand on the bar. Lunch's face grew dark under her bangs, a plastered on fake smile threatening to break as the blonde pushed her luck to the limit.

"Well, If you're not hungry, I'll get you some more coffee. Maybe you should use it to wash out your _filthy_ mouth." Lunch said coldly, and walked over to get the pot. It took everything in her power to not slap her across her big mouth.

Ranchi seemed to take little notice of what the bluenette said as she flicked dirt out from under her nails, grumbling something about having to go out of her way just for a coffee. Lunch returned and poured her some more coffee, looking over her shoulder as the door swung open, and a raucous of laughter began immediately. Her co-worker Marron had just arrived for her lunch shift, thankfully just as some customers came in.

" _Boys, boys!_ Just let me get my things, and I'll be right back to take your orders!" Marron said sweetly to the crowd of men that always seemed to follow her. Lunch watched Marron flip her long, sky blue hair back over her bare shoulders, and noticed how all the men listened; sitting down politely in the booths, their eyes glued to her hourglass figure as she walked off to the kitchen.

"Hey! Earth to Bento-Head!" Ranchi said, and Lunch realized she was still pouring, and the coffee was full nearly to the brim.

" _Sorry!"_ She apologized, running back to put the coffee pot back on the burner.

"Hi everyone! Are you all having fun?" Marron said gaily, her lilac eyes full of sparkling stars, still caught in her men-infested day dreams.

"Hello, Marron. Not particularly, it's been a really slow day." Lunch greeted her, and Bunny ran to hug her favorite employee.

"Oh sweetie, let's get you dolled up! It's always more busy when my busty bunny comes in!" Bunny said cheerfully, and Marron giggled obnoxiously.

"Oh-kay, Miss B." She agreed, nodding like an air-filled bobble head, and the two walked off, clucking like hens about their eventful days, and what was in store for tonight.

Lunch looked down at her chest, and frowned. Marron certainly was better endowed than her, thanks to her perky assets customers frequented more often when she was on shift, _and_ she got better tips. She brushed it off and walked away, finding things to neaten up as she avoided her rude customer. Ranchi was still drinking her coffee, a thoughtful look on her face.

"You're better than her." Ranchi muttered, and Lunch perked up, blinking owlishly as she tried to comprehend her reasoning, and if she had truly heard what she thought she said.

"Huh?"

"You're cuter, and I highly doubt that ditz is a **whiz** when it comes down to adding up orders. I'd rather be served by you." She said, crossing her arms behind her head as she leaned back on the stool, using her scuffed up knee pads for leverage under the bar.

"Oh...? And you wouldn't mind living with me?" Lunch asked curiously, pausing her unnecessary cleaning.

"Do you bring home fast food or do you cook?" Ranchi asked, tilting her head. Lunch blinked again in response to the curious question, then, coming to a conclusion, she answered.

"..Well, I'd _love_ to cook more often, but I don't see much point if it's only one person. If you could promise you'd sit and eat with me, then yes, I'd cook." Lunch said with a small smile, her fingers laced behind her back.

"Deal. Oh and another thing, I don't want any sleazy men sniffing around the place." Ranchi said with a haughty sniff, standing up quickly. Lunch thought about it a second, her finger to her chin.

"Oh, the only men that come around my place are the ones that live there, and the owner of the complex." She said with a sweet, reassuring tone, watching as Ranchi pushed back her stool, and reached into the front pocket of her overalls.

"Great. If all is said and done, I'll be home at 8." She said, and slapped a few dollars on the counter.

"It's a sure thing." Lunch said, nodding, and took the dirty cup and the change.

**~•}•{•~**

_"Forty Fiiive...Fif-tee...Fifty Oneee...52..."_ Marron droned on, licking her finger, then setting down another dollar on the counter as she slowly, and methodically counted her tips for the end of her shift. Lunch was a few feet away, counting hers silently, she shuffled her money, and counted it again until Marron was done, hoping that she wouldn't hang around to compare wages. Bunny was still waving goodbye to the customers out front, as the Dance'N'Dine emptied out at about 7.

 _$35. I made $35 in tips after being here for 12 hours._ Lunch thought to herself solemnly, neatening her pile of dollars, as Bunny came back over.

"Trading in?" She said, and Marron obliged, taking the larger bills in return for her smaller ones. Lunch did the same, and the girls finished off the day, taking off their aprons, then heading out the door.

"Have a good night, girls! Be safe!" Bunny called as she locked up the diner, and Lunch and Marron waved goodbye.

"Today was a nice day, huh?" Marron said chipperly with a giggle, Lunch nodding.

"Do you have a ride tonight?" She asked out of kindness, and Marron bobbed her head, her bunny ears bouncing.

" _Yep!_ My new boyfriend's coming to pick me up, then we're going to see a _movie!"_ She said happily, and Lunch smiled, congratulating her on her 4th boyfriend this month.

"That's great! Have a good time." She said, and propped one leg up on the bike seat of her lime green motorcycle with the license plate GREN-NU3, which she called her Frog Hopper, strapping on her knee and elbow pads. Lunch secured her protective equipment, finishing off with her helmet, then swung her leg over the bike, ready to go home after her long day.

She pulled out into the street, and was immediately startled as Marron's new boyfriend rumbled by in a black Mustang with a loud muffler, barely noticing her on the shoulder, as she shielded herself from flying gravel, coughing and waving one hand in front of her face as she was hit with a cloud of black exhaust.

 _"Yaaay!"_ Marron cheered, and ran towards the car, hopping in. Lunch shook her head, and went on her way. She drove down Saltwater Street, having to go slow through traffic, her little bike puttering away. She was startled when she heard a whistle behind her, then avoided turning her head as she slowed down at the intersection. She knew that if she fed the perverts by glancing back in surprise, they'd only take that as more encouragement to keep cat-calling her.

"Hey, nice **ass**!"

"Why don't you come give me a lap dance, sweet cheeks?" The guys all sneered, clearly recognizing the name of the restaurant on her shirt. She revved her engine, white smoke pouring out past the little red taillights, her gloves tightening on the handlebars as her back tire began to burn rubber.

"What a **bitch**!"

"Stupid **_whore!"_** Came the insults, as she'd expected. Lunch frowned, glad to see the light turn green, she sped off quick as a bullet, leaving a giant white smoke cloud in their faces. She huffed angrily, and drove off towards home with a heavy heart. Why did people think that she was like that just because of the place she worked? Sure, her outfit was sexy, and on weekends she was paid to dance, but she never went home with the men she pretended to flirt with. Lunch felt like she was living some huge secret, as a girl promenading in an outward appearance that such men found appealing, but inside she was shut off, her desires kept quiet.

It was all an elaborate hoax to keep herself fed and living in a house, and not on the streets. Because truly, when it came to her personal feelings, she kept them locked up and quiet as a mouse. Dancing felt nice, and the cheering, the smiles she received from hungry-eyed men did give her some oddly satisfying measure of power, she was able to keep them happy with being scantily dressed in tacky outfits, keep them from touching her with just a gentle command. And that within itself, was a _thrilling_ concept.

**~•}•{•~**

A white van with the advertisement for 'Zees Team Autobody-Mechanic' along the side of it pulled into the dark parking lot of an apartment complex with the name "Bardock & Sons Luxury Apartments' on a lamplit sign before it, some generic heavy metal playing on the speakers making a small raucous in the spacious parking lot. A blonde woman hopped out of the passenger side, and strolled around as the van pulled in, whistling innocently as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"You know, we _could try_ and be just a **bit** more quiet, this could be considered trespassing after all," The tall bald man in the back seat said, wearing a green uniform with the name patch, Tien.

"Try and tell that to Ranchi, she'll have your nuts in a wrench before you can say Jack-" The shorter bald man began to say, then was silenced by her shouting.

"Park her here! Yeah, lookin good!" Ranchi said, her hands on her hips as the van was backed into the parking lot, the driver with shaggy black hair edging the butt of it up to the sidewalk.

"Where? I can't _see!"_ The driver said, his baseball cap sliding over his eyes.

"That's enough, Yamcha! What'd I tell ya!" Ranchi barked out again just as it bounced off the curb, shaking her head. The noise of her yelling, and the driver swearing back at her was enough to make a rickety screen door slam, just as she was opening the back doors, and sliding boxes down on two by fours.

"HEY!" A deep voice shouted, the speaker making his way across the parking lot.

"Shit- whose that, he looks mean!" The shortest of the three men said as he poked his head out from behind the door, Ranchi following.

 _"Shhhhh, Krillin...You're **so** paranoid!" _she hissed between her teeth, and hefted up a box, before being accosted by the man barreling over, his dark and intimidating presence enough to make the guys helping her step back a bit.

"What's up, handsome? Come to give me a hand?" She responded sweetly, gesturing towards some more boxes on the ground. The man looked around, making everyone shrink back. He wore a red bandana as a headband to keep his spiky black hair back, and had a nasty looking scar on one cheek, his faded blue denim uniform with a sewn on patch reading 'Bardock'. He looked at Ranchi suspiciously, noticing her nametag, then the name on the van behind her.

"Well, what do we have here? I don't recall ever _meeting_ with you, Miss Ranchi. Do you have any paperwork you can show me to confirm your residence?"

"Oh, Baddy, she's with me!" A chipper voice sounded from above, as the guys looked up, and Ranchi grinned, watching just the apples of the man's tanned cheeks pinken.

"Lunch, you know any new residents have to go through **me**!" He growled, and she replied in a disappointed tone from up above.

"Can't she stay just for tonight? Then tomorrow she can get all her papers in order? I'm sure everyone is tired and we just want to turn in for the night!" Lunch called down, and Ranchi looked up to see what all the men were staring up at. Lunch was standing up on the balcony in a short green towel, her long, pale legs exposed, leading up to a shadowy area one couldn't _quite_ make out the details of between her legs, and a matching towel swaddled around her blue locks, as she waved down to her with a smile.

Bardock cleared his throat, getting Ranchi's attention. "..Ahem, I _suppose_ , but you'll be considered just a _temporary_ guest until everything is in order. You have **three** days to come to my office before you're escorted from the premises." The owner snarled, looking even more cantankerous now that Ranchi was looking up with interest at the girl too. He kept his eyes down, and snapped his fingers.

"$350. That's your half of the first month's payment. So make sure you have it by the time you come in.. For an added bonus, my sons can give you a proper welcome, with our _complimentary_ moving service." Bardock grinned now, having gained everyone's attention.

Ranchi nodded to Bardock, "I like your style. Ok, how much extra is it for the moving guys?" She said, looking oblivious to the other one's moans and groans about her disregarding their help.

Bardock rubbed his chin, and smirked back. "25% of the first month's rent includes the moving service, so consider it to come with the house. Now, can we make a deal, or will we be out here all night?"

Ranchi hummed, looking dubious.

" _Oooh, take his deal, it's a **good** one!"_ Lunch called from upstairs, shutting the sliding door to go get dressed. Bardock covered his mouth from the others and said lowly,

"I can guarantee none of your precious items will be damaged with their experience in moving service, where as.. _Zees_ men can't tell their right foot from their left." He chuckled, and Ranchi tossed her head back and laughed heartily, slapping the man on one burly shoulder as she did.

"You got it, Bad Daddy!" She agreed, and Bardock looked pleased with this deal. He put two fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly, towards the two story house at the head of the property. Ranchi could have sworn she heard an audible groan, as lights flashed in the window, and a shadow moved from where it was.

 _"GET UP OFF YOUR ASSES!"_ Bardock bellowed, and Ranchi giggled, Krillin falling over dramatically from the shout as if it actually had some physical power to it. Tien bent down and helped him up, Yamcha, and the small blue cat on his shoulder in a matching suit chuckling goofily at the comical exchange. The door swung open, and another burly looking man ran out, this one wearing a bright orange shirt, with dark blue jeans.

"Hi, everyone!"

"Kakarot, we've got a guest. Go in, and get Raditz off his ass. We need to move her in fast, and with **no** accidents, got that?" Bardock said sternly, speaking each word clearly and sternly for Kakarot to understand.

"Got it! I'll go get em'!" He responded eagerly, then turned to Ranchi and her fellow mechanics.

"Welcome to Bardock's Luxury homes! I hope you enjoy your stay!" He said, and pumped Ranchi's hand up and down.

"Thanks, buddy, much obliged." Ranchi replied, and he nodded to her, before spinning on one heel and taking off, yelling, _"Raadditz! Raditz!"_

**~•}•{•~**

Lunch straightened the throw blanket on the couch, then the pillows, then repositioned them again anxiously as she waited for the movers to come upstairs. Ranchi would have to sleep on the couch tonight until she knew for sure she was going to stay there. Lunch sat down, placing her hands in her lap to try and keep them still. She felt excited to have company over, her heart was racing wildly in her chest as she thought about all the possible things they could do for fun tonight.

Then, there was a knock at the door, and she sprung up from her seat. She combed her hands through her fresh blowout, her curls straightened out into retro waves, with an occasional curl here and there. Lunch looked down at herself, feeling mildly self-conscious about her choice of night time wear. She figured the white Hello Kitty tee and fuzzy pink pajama pants would make sense for the late hour, and took a deep breath; coming up to the door as another heavy knock started up.

 _"Coming!"_ She called, running to the door, and grabbed the handle, yanking open the door with a bit too much enthusiasm, and startling the large man, whose build was filling the entryway, along with long, black spiky hair. Unfortunately, she didn't see his startled face as she yanked the door open, because he had a giant box of tools in his arms, and was about to drop it. Raditz caught the box on his knee, the tools inside jostling around as he heard a small giggle.

"Please, come inside. We can set it down in the spare room." Lunch said kindly, placing her hands on the edge of the box to assist him, as well as get a peek up at him. Raditz lowered his head, their dark eyes meeting a second as he made his way inside with her assistance; though he was sure he was bearing most of the weight.

"Thanks," He chuckled at her efforts, shouldering the box in a show of strength that the girl took pause to notice; her cheeks flaring up pink at the apples as the box was nestled in the crook of his elbow, balancing on his sizable bicep; his musculature clearly defined beneath a tight black shirt. Lunch gulped, taking in the fine male specimen before her, her eyes trailing down his blue jeans, all the way down to the black work boots he wore.

Raditz hummed with curiosity; making a resonating sound in his chest. Lunch noticed and looked away quickly, motioning him towards the spare space.

"Y-You can set it in there.." She said, her voice throaty with her reaction to this unexpected visitor. How was it she had never seen _him_ before? How could she miss him?

Raditz walked back with his box, feeling quite smug as he relished in the heated stare the little woman had been giving him, he didn't look where he was walking, until he felt an odd splash on his pantleg, and looked down to see that the carpet in front of the bathroom was soaking wet. His large grin fading, he stomped through the puddle, and went into the spare room to put the box away. 

"L3, this is the place," A voice followed, and Lunch smiled at seeing Ranchi coming up to the open door, hauling a few more boxes.

"Welcome! Come on in!" Lunch greeted her warmly, and Ranchi gave her a cheesy grin, "What a…uh, _frilly_ place!" She responded, eyeing the decor with a sniff. Lunch frowned slightly as she noticed Ranchi scowling at her many knickknacks, and a large portrait of a cat above the mantle. "We can redecorate!" Lunch accommodated, and Ranchi nodded approvingly. "It **needs** it!"

More followed, Kakarot coming in carrying an entire stack of boxes, then their father, who watched with crossed arms to be sure his youngest didn't drop a thing.

"Set em' over there," Bardock ordered Kakarot, and he bent down, setting the boxes exactly where his father had pointed.

"Oh, what the **_fuck!"_** A harsh tone was heard from the back room, and Lunch excused herself, running back to the bathroom. Raditz had disposed of his box, and was crouched down, looking under the sink.

"W-What are you doing?!" Lunch squealed, closing the door behind them in embarrassment as he flung an entire package of Always feminine pads that had swelled to such a size, the cotton was bursting out the seams of the plastic bag.

"All this trash has got to go, it's in my way!" He snarled, flinging a box of tampons this time, to her deep embarrassment.

 _"Noo!"_ Lunch squealed, absolutely mortified. She was covering her red face as he dug through the contents of her cabinet, tossing out whatever was in the way in his mission to get under the bathroom sink.

"Why didn't you _tell me_ you had such bad plumbing issues up here?!" Raditz scowled, nearly bumping his head as he turned to look at her with disapproval. Lunch shifted her wet socks on the bathroom floor, feeling ashamed of her own nervous tendencies. Every time she showered, or used the sink, it overflowed, and she had simply mopped it up afterward, but didn't have the chance today with her hurry to get ready for Ranchi's arrival.

"I-I didn't know you **could** fix it, I'm not sure I...can _afford_ that." Lunch said softly, to her humiliation, and Raditz pulled his head out from under the sink, resting his arms on his thighs as he glared up at her.

"Call maintenance next time, my office downstairs is always open. Didn't you ever _read_ your contract? Maintenance fees are **included** in your rent." He sighed, shaking his head, and standing up.

"I'll have to get all my tools up here. What you have is an entire failure in the piping to the bathroom fixtures, I may have to break through the wall in here to get to the loose segments." Raditz grumbled, rubbing his brow angrily.

"I'm sorry…" Lunch said, lowering her head in shame, looking at her feet submerged in a puddle on the floor.

"Don't worry about it. I'd be more worried if you had let it go long enough to have a black mold problem, but you somehow managed to avoid it." He said nonchalantly, resting one hand on the bathroom sink, not realizing her hairdryer was tottering just on the edge of it. Lunch gasped as her hairdryer went tumbling, still attached to the wall. Raditz noticed her apprehension, and saw it just in time, sweeping her up off the floor just as it fell, a burst of sparks flying out the hairdryer, up towards the chord, and to the outlet. Raditz sighed with agitation as the bathroom light flickered, Lunch looking up anxiously as he squeezed her uncomfortably close to his chest.

" _And,_ I'll have to check the electrical wires…" He sighed, and carted her off to the door, Lunch pulling on a chunk of hair for leverage in her fear to even _touch_ the grouchy seeming man; making him grunt out in warning at her. There was a rapping on the door, and it swung open to release the small puddle, and they were met with the cheerful face of Kakarot.

"Hi, Raditz. We got her all moved in, uh, are you busy?" Kakarot said, his eyes widening as he looked down at Lunch curiously, checking to see that she was alright after hearing all the commotion inside.

"Yeah, actually, looks like we have some work on our hands," Raditz said, setting Lunch down off to the side, and crossing his arms as he began listing off all the parts and tools he required. Kakarot nodded, listening intently as his elder brother made his demands. Lunch peeled off her wet socks and snuck away, to where Ranchi was still conversing with her new landlord, and some of the other residents.

"Thanks alot for all your help, I really appreciate the assistance, an' I promise I'll have your money by Monday," Ranchi assured him, her blonde curls bouncing as he shook her hand vigorously.

Lunch poked her head out into the living room, and saw the next door neighbors had stopped by, too. Ranchi was shaking Bardock's hand back firmly, as another blue-haired woman stood looking around the open door curiously, a shorter man with spiked up black hair pushing his way past her.

"Hi, I'm Bulma-" She began, but was rudely cut off.

"When was **I** going to be notified that there was another resident moving in, Bardock? I can hear that clown, Kakarot, through my walls, it's 8:30 at night on a **Thursday!"** The disgruntled man spat snarkily, Bardock barking back,

"I'm not your personal assistant, Vegeta. Should I ask your permission next time, _your Highness?"_ Bardock sneered.

"What! All I'm demanding is that you simply would _run_ this by **me** -"

He was cut off as the azure haired woman wedged her way past him.

 _"Ex-CUSE **me** , sir!"_ Bulma said, Lunch recognizing Miss Bunny's daughter immediately.

"As I was _saying!_ Welcome to the building, I'm Bulma, what's your name?" The bluenette insisted, and Lunch found herself silently shrinking away from all the commotion. Raditz cleaned the water out of his ear with his pinky, grimacing as he stood next to her, leaning up against the wall.

"Loud, aren't they?" He said lowly, and she looked over her shoulder, nodding slightly.

"Ok, then, I'm on my way down to get the parts! I'll be back!" Kakarot notified them, squeezing his way through the door.

"Don't forget my tool belt!" Raditz yelled.

"Ok, I won't!" Kakarot shouted back from halfway out the door, angering Vegeta even further, until the angry looking man stormed away, and slammed his door on the right of Lunch's complex, the other door quickly doing the same on the right side as Bulma went off to her apartment in a huff. Bardock nodded to the women, and left to go spend the rest of his evening alone with his wife Gine, as his sons did the work.

Lunch worked her courage up, and turned fully around towards Raditz, not realizing he was leaning over her with one arm on the wall, and she was under his shadow. Not to mention, she and Ranchi were now alone in the apartment with him.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me earlier, and for staying here to fix the plumbing, Raditz." She said, placing her hand on his forearm. He nodded at her, glancing down at her hand, then flicking his eyes up and down her small, yet shapely form curiously.

"Don't mention it, uh, I didn't catch your name," He said, stuffing one hand in his pocket.

"Lunch," She said softly, and Raditz repeated her name, his dark eyes matching the gaze of her sparkling, rare purple sapphire eyes. Then, his attention slowly was drifting away from hers, and towards Ranchi as she made her way over, her red overalls unzipped to the waist with the sleeves tied around her, revealing a flat, toned tummy below her green tube top, held up by red suspenders.

"What do you mean, he's _staying_ here? For how long?" Ranchi said suspiciously, her hands on her hips as she eyed Raditz warily. He licked his lips slightly as she approached him, and Lunch wiped her forehead; she didn't know why, but it suddenly felt _hot_ in there!

"J-Just tonight, to fix the flooding issue," Lunch supplied, pleading with her eyes for Ranchi to not scare the man off. She needed his help desperately, and she couldn't afford anyone else.

" _What_ issue? I got tools. Show me where the leak is." Ranchi snapped belligerently as if offended, and Raditz chuckled, shaking his head dismissively at her.

"Don't _worry_ about it, this is _maintenance_ work, not _detailing_ , **much** different." He said slyly, noticing her grease stained garments.

"I can screw on a _fucking_ bolt, _hair ball!"_ She snarled back, and Lunch sensed an air of tension between them, as the both of them seethed, and drilled each other about the many differences between home maintenance, and mechanics, until they were both turning red in the face. Lunch jumped in between the two; wishing to end their argument before fists started flying.

 _"Ranchi, Raditz!_ _Please_ , I'm sure that you can both work together, if you could just calm down, I'll _reward_ you both for your hard work!" Lunch pleaded, and oddly enough, this seemed to have caught both their attention.

" ' **Reward**?' " They both asked in unison, and Lunch gulped.

"S-Sure, if you both do a good job tonight, Lunch is on me tomorrow, I'll give you a _special_ treat…" She gulped, feeling a huge lump in her throat. What was she _doing?!_ Inviting them both to the Dance'N'Dine on a _Friday?!_

For whatever reason, this calmed the two right down immediately. Raditz let out the large breath he was holding, and Ranchi relaxed her fists, putting her hands behind her back coyly as she waited for him to make amends.

"Well, I brought some tools of yours in here earlier, why don't I grab them and we'll take a look at the leak?" Raditz said gently, and Ranchi nodded in agreement.

"Ok, show me to it, big guy." She said wryly, and Lunch could have _sworn_ her emerald eyes sparkled up at the man in appreciation.

"I-I'll order pizza!" Lunch said chipperly, and ran towards the phone.

"Pizza?! Can I have a couple of slices?" Kakarot begged as he walked in, cradling an armful of pipes and tools. Lunch nodded, feeling happy.

"What's everyone want for toppings?" She said, and they all clamoured to answer at once. She smiled, taking note of everything as she dialed the pizza delivery place.

Yep. She was in for a treat herself.

**~•}•{•~**

Ranchi looked around the bathroom, mortified by Raditz's lack of decency when it came to Lunch's belongings, and how most of which were now ruined. She picked up an empty grocery bag from under the sink, and began putting the items inside it, concealing the feminine products that were now completely ruined by the water. Raditz had his attention caught by Lunch's offer of food, and was now asking her if she could add extra cheese and bacon, on top of all the other things they'd already asked for.

Once content that Lunch's things were put away, and what could be saved was drip drying in the sink, she went to work on mopping the floor up in preparation for all the kneeling they would have to do, in order to get under the sink, and hopefully not go through the wall. Ranchi dumped her mop water down the toilet; avoiding any more overflow.

The floors were clean, and prepped for work. Ranchi strolled out of the bathroom, yawning and stretching her arms above her head, and walking into her new bedroom. She had yet to get her bed brought over, so for now it was just a storage room for all her things. She stripped off her overalls, revealing her small, comfortable black shorts with white racing stripes. Ranchi walked over, and noticed to her surprise, an additional bathroom. Why hadn't Lunch just used this one? She looked around quickly, seeing it was pristine and clean, she turned on the faucet, and opened the cabinet to watch the pipes for leaks. No leak.

 _Well, that's weird._ Had Lunch been _saving_ this room for a guest for some time, using the bad bathroom for herself, when all along she could have used the guest bathroom? Ranchi looked in the mirror as she pondered on this, then scrubbed the grease off her face.

"Hey, it's past your naptime!" A raspy voice came from out in the hall, and Ranchi growled, storming out of the bathroom, and out of her bedroom to meet Raditz.

He was waiting for her in the bathroom, Kakarot standing there still with his arms loaded with pipes and tools. But, just as she came out, Kakarot suddenly dropped them, and Raditz's smug grin fell into a look of astonishment, as Ranchi flaunted her legs, twirling on one heel, and sauntering away from them. Kakarot dropped a hammer, and it bounced off Raditz's shoe, but the both of them were so dazed at that moment, neither noticed. Raditz eyed his little brother's slack jawed expression, and shoved him.

"She would chew you up and spit you out, little brother. Better find another prize." Raditz sneered just for him to hear, taking him by the chin, and pulling his face away from the curve of Ranchi's ass peeking out her shorts, and forcing him to look directly at him.

"Listen, you go on home, Kakarot. This will be an all nighter..." Raditz purred suggestively, his dark eyes flicking back at both women. Kakarot nodded slowly, his brows raised.

"Uh, ok.. Wait, what about the pizza?" He said, and just as he did, the door bell rang, and Lunch bounced up off the couch, and bounded over to the door.

"I'll get it!" She said, and Ranchi plopped herself tummy down on the couch, making herself comfortable. She pulled some cash out of her tube top, and set it on the coffee table as she rested a moment.

Raditz and Kakarot left the tools in the bathroom, and came out, Kakarot looking like an eager puppy pulling on a leash as Raditz held him by the back of his shirt.

"Eat, then go home!" Raditz snapped, and let him go, not realizing his mistake when the elastic band on his shirt snapped back, and he was launched across the room, stumbling, then falling on Ranchi.

 _"Hey! Get this doofus offa me! I'm not furniture!"_ She yelled, and Lunch gave the pizza delivery boy a big smile.

"Are you having a party?" He said, looking in with interest as Ranchi mauled Kakarot, hitting him over the head with pillows aggressively as Raditz watched the pillow fight with an amused smile.

"Yeah! A welcoming party!" She said chipperly. He nodded, and took her payment. Lunch returned with the pizza, and that seemed to stop Ranchi's violent attack on the youngest son of Bardock, her rage dispelled as she heard Lunch's voice.

"Come on, everyone, let's eat." She said sweetly, and placed the boxes on the table.

Lunch opened the box and plated the slices neatly, making sure everyone got the toppings they asked for. Raditz watched her with softened eyes as she and Kakarot giggled at the long strings of cheese coming off his slice, that he caught in his mouth. There was something about the way she carried herself that was the opposite of Ranchi; ladylike, delicate, and incredibly womanly. Raditz hadn't noticed his staring, until she was right in front of him, holding out his plate.

"Here you go, eat up. I feel like I should give you something in return for staying here to work on my bathroom tonight." She said sweetly, and he took the plate.

"Well, it won't be a one night fix, but I can stop up the leak temporarily. I'll most likely have to come back tomorrow and we'll have to really inspect the issue, but for now I can get started on just patching it up." He said, and picked up his slice to take a bite. Lunch listened, imitating his action, taking a small bite.

"I'd appreciate that. You're welcome to work here tomorrow, I'll be on the late shift. But, don't forget about our lunch date. Lunch ends at 4." She said, taking another bite of her slice, as they sat down on the sofa. Ranchi and Kakarot were sitting at the table, hunched over their plates as they gobbled down their food; talking though mouthfuls of food, but it didn't bother her one bit, it was a delight to have guests in her home tonight.

"Hmm, the _late_ shift, you make it sound like you're not too keen on me staying till five, what happens then? Don't tell me, you have a secret identity!" He joked, pointing at her with the slice. Lunch blushed slightly, feeling guilty, as well as not sure how to explain her unique occupation, without looking crazy.

"She works at a titty bar!" Ranchi supplied, and his eyes went wide. He whipped his head around and stared at her, and Lunch suddenly felt like she was under the microscope, as Kakarot too began to look at her differently. Lunch felt a bit miffed Ranchi had gone and spilt her secret, but she supposed it was bound to happen eventually.

"It's not like **that!"** She stuttered, feeling self conscious.

"Bunny's is different! It's **not** sleazy." She squeaked out, and the others dropped the topic. Conversation carried on, but still she felt self conscious. _Was_ it a sleazy occupation? She supposed she would just have to prove it to them tomorrow...

**~•}•{•~**


End file.
